


Somebody's Heartbreak

by aswonder



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: FHIR verse, M/M, based on a quote, sad thing, super short rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aswonder/pseuds/aswonder
Summary: “We fell in love too quickly for me to realise what I was getting myself into. This wasn’t a good idea.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nimravidae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimravidae/gifts).



> This is bad and short and hopefully painful. 
> 
> I'm fitting this right in after "“Got my note, then?” Ben asks and George hums an affirmative" in chapter 24, for maximum pain. To set the scene, Ben is sitting next to Nate's grave, and has just told Nate how great George is ;)
> 
> Also, a relevant quote:   
> "The sweetest part of being a couple is sharing your life with someone else.  
> But my life, evidently, had not been good enough to share."  
> -Charlaine Harris

Ben remembered this feeling. This was the feeling of heartbreak. Coldness. Unimaginable pain. Only... it was worse? When he lost Nate, his first love, he thought it was over. He thought that his heart would never let anyone back in, never let someone become so important to him like Nate had. Then came George. And George, slowly, made his own place in Ben's heart, next to the hole left by Nate's departure, which would never be filled. Ben, in this moment, saw milestones of their relationship with perfect clarity flash through his mind: When he first told George he liked him, hours and hours of conversation about anything and everything, Mopsey laying between them, and that week in December, when he first realized that thinking of George with anything more than friendship didn't make him feel guilty. Their first kiss... their picnic, skinny dipping, their first time together, and the times after.

Benjamin knew that tears were streaming down his face. His mind was blissfully blank. He had... no idea how to respond. His head turned away from George, feeling more than hearing himself begin to sob softly as his eyes landed on Nate's grave. He could feel George watching him, trying to gauge his reaction. Ben's only thoughts, at this moment, were pain, and denial, and shock. He had, until this point, been able to see a future with George.

"I-I'm sorry Benjamin. I just... I thought I could handle being with you, thought that it had been enough time. But I'm still grieving for Martha, it seems. I had no intentions of hurting you." George said softly, seeing only the younger man's back. It heaved with sobs, apparently silent sobs. He inched closer, his hand reaching for Ben's shoulder, freezing just before he touched it. Benjamin's voice, the cold on the surface doing nothing to hide the raw hurt, murmured a quiet, "Just leave, George." And the older man, guilty and apologetic, did as he was asked, leaving the younger man to grieve a lost love on the grave of his original love.


End file.
